The Invasion of Mary Sue
by FlightofSilver
Summary: The reason why this author shouldn't make bets with her brother. A big mishmash of fandoms and OC's encounters the most beautiful, amazing, flawless, powerful, mysterious girl ever. Can they last ten chapters with her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers! Yes, I know, I said I would work on Sketches and Scars, but then I had to write this story for reasons stated below. I'll still be working on Sketches and Scars, though; I'll just be splitting my time between that and this.

**Disclaimer**: I...actually do own everything in this chapter. Weird. The concept of this fic in general probably isn't mine, and there will be not-mine characters in future chapters

* * *

><p>Kris yawned and stretched leisurely, resting her feet on the table. FlightofSilver had been working on something, and she was supposed to have a part. Seeing as her author had so lazily stopped working on Game-on! and just about anything else with Kris in it, this had to be the best news she had ever received.<p>

The door opened, and in came a girl with uncombed shoulder-length brown hair, dressed in a black T-shirt, camo pants, and a tan hat with a rhinestone cross embellishment and a clothespin decorated to look like a one-eyed caterpillar clipped onto the brim.

"You got my script, Gameoner?" Kris removed her feet from the table and sat up straight.

"Yes," the author replied. "And it's FlightofSilver."

"Psh," Kris snorted, "You just changed it so you'd have a cooler pen name."

"...It's not too late for me to rewrite your part and give it to someone else, y'know, ."

"...Sorry," Kris slouched in her chair and pouted slightly. "So what's the deal, anyway? I thought you were only working on Sketches and Scars."

"I _was,_" Silver replied, biting her lip. "And I still am working on it. But Sam and I decided to have a video game tournament. I lost. So now I have to write a ten-chapter fic involving...ugh, here." She shoved a pile of papers at her character.

Kris picked up the top page and recognized it as a character design. "Who's this?"

"Your co-star. Read it." Silver dropped her head on the table and braced herself.

Kris complied. The meeting room was quiet for a few seconds.

"Sooo... I'm supposed to become the best friend of a beautiful orphaned girl with amazing powers and help her save the worlds of fanfiction. She does all the cool stuff, makes all the cute guys fall in love with her, and is basically perfect while I'm the wisecracking sidekick who makes all the bad stuff happen."

Silver visibly cringed. "...Sorry?"

A beat.

"...YOU'RE PUTTING ME IN A FANFIC WITH A MARY SUE?"

"That was what we agreed on!" Silver whined. "The loser writes a Mary Sue fic! And _I lost!_ I think I mentioned that."

Kris moaned. "So why're you putting _me_ in it?"

"You're my favorite OC?"

"You're a deluded sadist. No way am I working with a Mary Sue."

"Look, I have to _write and publish_ this monster!"Silver snapped. "And it's only ten chapters."

"'_Only_ ten chapters,' she says. And you've written three whole chapters in only one year."

Silver sighed. "Look, you gonna agree to this or not?"

"What if I don't?"

"...I'll make you marry Ryan."

"You wouldn't."

"Suppose I would. I have been considering adding some romance to your story."

"...Fine. Just keep the Ryan-romance out of my life."

"Fine by me," Silver replied. "So I brought her design so you could look at it and be a little more prepared before the story starts proper. Y'know, 'cause you're my favorite."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, reading it:

_'Name: Magenta Sakura Ashley Flamingo Marielle Clementine Silver Zanahoria Violette Raynebow Anarora Mor-ia VonMewmew Nuva'_

What."

"Just keep reading."

"'Nickname: Magenta

Race: She looks like a human, except way prettier and wiser and more acrobatic

Hair: Changes color; usually purple and/or white

Eyes: Change color; usually magenta

Age: 300, but she looks 16

Additional info: She's an awesome dancer. She can sing better than anyone, and she can play any musical instrument, and she's so beautiful that anyone who looks at her loves her.' Wow, I hate her already. 'Her parents are...'..._**WHAT?"**_Kris stared at her author with a gaping mouth and bulging eyes.

Silver shrugged. "It made some kind of sense at the time."

"How...how is that biologically _possible?"_

"This is a Mary Sue. Laws of science and logic commit suicide around those characters."

Kris groaned and pushed the papers back. "I don't think I can read any more. I'll just be surprised. Can I have my script?"

"Here." Silver handed over a folder. "I gotta go. Break a leg."

"Can it be her leg?"

"...Not before chapter 10."

* * *

><p>Yep. I lost a bet to my brother, and he's making me write this. I shouldn't do bets.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Annnnnd one chapter down!

Disclaimer: If you have seen it in a game, it's not mine.

* * *

><p>Kris looked around at the assembled group. The cast of Super Smash Brothers milled about, waiting for something Kris wasn't looking forward to. That little brat was going to show up soon.<p>

The doors swung open. A giant white floating hand loomed in the doorway, demanding the attention of everyone present. For a moment, the hand floated silently, then made a lot of gestures. Kris sighed and sat back, waiting for someone to explain to her what Master Hand was saying.

The giant hand stopped gesturing, and Kris decided it was safe to ask someone what had been said. She nudged Samus's arm and whispered, "What'd he say?"

"New fighters registering," the bounty hunter replied tersely. "More third-parties."

"Oh, goody," Kris mumbled. "And we get to welcome them?"

"WE do, you don't. He said you have to get in line and register for a spot on the roster like everyone else." Samus smirked under her helmet. "If there's room by the time you get there."

Kris snorted. "I don't have to register, I've already been here for six months!"

Master Hand audibly loomed directly in front of her face. Kris flinched.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm going already. Sheesh."

Kris speed-walked out of the room and into another. This one had an assortment of other characters, some Kris recognized, others she didn't.

With a huff, she walked over to the end of a line and stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later, Kris finally reached the registry. "Finally," she sighed, reaching for the pen.<p>

Someone else stepped right in front of her.

"Hey!" Kris exclaimed.

"Hello," the offender sweetly greeted the registrar. "I'm here to register for the Super Smash Brothers roster for the Grand Tourney."

"Sign here," the registrar answered blandly.

The girl with long mint green hair bent over to sign her name on what looked to be the last spot.

"Excuse me!" Kris snapped. "I was here first! You just cut in front of me!"

The girl turned around, blinking her large brown eyes. "Oh, hello! My name is Magenta Sakura Ashley Flamingo Marielle Clementine Briellen Silver Zanahoria Violette-"

"Oh, no, it's you," Kris groaned.

"-Raynebow Anarora Mor-ia VonMewmew Nuva," she finished, unaware of Kris's disdain. "But you can call me Magenta. Or any of my middle names, if you want. But most people just call me Magenta. Isn't it the prettiest name you ever heard?"

"...Uh. Yeah. Great," Kris replied. "Sen-sa-tion-al. But you just-"

"I hope you don't mind that I signed up to join," Magenta cut her off, purple eyes sparkling. "But, I just had to."

"I'll bet you did. But I don't think-"

"I mean, haven't you ever felt like you just had to do something? Like it was...your _destiny?"_

"No. Now if you'll stop-"

"I can feel it," the girl breathed, her blue eyes gleaming like jewels. "I will achieve my destiny here. I'm doing everything right so far. If I can..."

"EX-CUSE ME!"

She stopped short, gawping at Kris in surprise. Kris took her opportunity while it was there. "I-was-in-line-to-register-here-and-I-don't-really-give-a-flip-about-your-destiny-and-would-just-like-to-get-my-name-on-the-frickin'-roster."

"What is your name?"

"...Let me write it down on the roster, and I'll tell you."

Magenta stepped to the side and cleared the way to the table. Kris launched herself at the pen, snatched it up, and looked down at the roster.

Every single space was filled. It did not escape Kris's notice that Magenta had somehow managed to take the last three spots. Her eyes widened and twitched slightly.

"W-w-w-wha...wa-wa...wha..."

"Well, it's time for me to go get ready for the tournament," Magenta cheerfully announced. "And I'll get to meet Marth, and Ike, and Pit, and Link, and Snake, and-and...SQUEE!" She bounced once, causing her silvery-white hair to ripple, and left.

Kris's arms shook and gave way, allowing her to fall to the ground, banging her head on the table on the way down.

"...what."

* * *

><p>"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T STAY HERE?"<p>

Master Hand simply pointed at the door. Samus stepped in to translate. "He says all the living quarters are occupied. And you're too unruly to share a room with anyone."

"Yeah, well, f-"

Master Hand gestured, and Samus cut her off. "He says if you say what he thinks you're going to say, he's going to use his lasers to chase you out."

"Fffine. I'm going." Pouting sulkily, she turned and walked out of the meeting room into the main lobby, where the new third-party characters and OC's were mingling with the canon characters. With a sigh, she plodded through on a straight line to the exit.

A quiet _fwsh_ interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up to see what looked like a floating jester dressed in an elaborate purple, pink, and gold costume with a large diamond-shaped jewel on the chest. He (or she?) hovered in front of her and smiled amiably.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Kris. Who are you?"

"I'm NiGHTS." The creature extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kris eyed the creature warily. "...This is kind of awkward, but...what are you?"

"Oh, I'm a dream creature. I usually live in the dream world, but when I heard about this tournament, I thought it sounded like fun."

"That's nice and all, but I was kind of wondering if you're male or female."

"Oh. Neither."

"Neither? Really?"

"Or both. I never bother to keep track."

Kris blinked. "How does that work?"

NiGHTS just shrugged. "So I was thinking maybe we could hang out together."

"Ummm..." Kris frowned.

_KRIS!_

Kris jumped in surprise.

_This is your author speaking. Go with NiGHTS. NiGHTS is one of a select few characters I have chosen to be immune to Magenta's charms so you won't be alone._

_Umm, okay...uh thanks._

_You're welcome._

Kris turned. "Okay, I'll hang out with you."

"Great!" NiGHTS grinned and held out his hand again to shake. Kris took it.

KZITTT!

An electric shock zipped out of NiGHTS' hand into Kris's body, shocking and paralyzing her. NiGHTS looked at his hand in confusion. "Well, that hasn't happened before." He glanced over at girl lying sprawled out on the floor with her short hair standing on end. "Um, are you alright?"

Kris groaned through clenched teeth. "This is gonna be a long fic."

* * *

><p>1. I've always wondered how Master Hand would talk, being a giant hand. So here, he will be communicating through gestures and people who inexplicably know what he's saying.<p>

Magenta is disturbingly fun to write. I've also missed writing Kris.

This is probably going to turn into a self-insert. Oh, well, leave a review if you want.

If you would like, you can request a fandom or character to appear, and I will try to include it.


End file.
